The chip antenna includes a base formed of a dielectric body such as a resin and ceramics and provided with an antenna pattern formed of a conductor. As a method of forming the antenna pattern on a surface of the base, there have been employed printing, deposition, lamination, plating (refer to Patent Literature 1), etching (refer to Patent Literature 2), and the like.